This invention relates to a method for producing fabric-reinforced thin concrete panels. Such panels are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,908, Paul E. Dinkel, and comprise a core of lightweight concrete with a surface layer of fabric secured to each face by means of a thin layer of hydraulic cement composition. The panels normally are 3/8 inch to 5/8 inch thick and are used in construction as a backer for ceramic tile, exposed aggregate, thin brick and other functional or decorative materials.
These thin concrete panels conventionally have been produced in individual molds of suitable size or other forms on a conveyor belt or on a forming table.
In the prior art, the methods employed tend to be labor intensive in that each form must be turned over or otherwise handled, to release its panel, then must be cleaned, treated with release agent and transported back to the beginning of the production cycle. The forms take up space in the curing racks as well as in the plant in general, and require equipment for dumping and for transporting the forms back to the beginning of the process.
The present invention relates to a method for forming such fabric-reinforced panels in a continuous operation on a conveyor belt but employing a web of thin carrier/release material under the panels thereby eliminating the use of molds, plates or other forms. In particular, this co-pending application relates to the use of a paper web as the carrier/release material and to the removal in the curing operation of excess water in the panels.